Eliminator
Overview Eliminator (known as tp_eliminator in-game) is a Teamplay map in Fistful of Frags. It was added in the July 3rd 2014 update. It was originally used in Beta 1.3 as a classic map and with a completely different design back in November 2007. It was later redesigned with its current layout in mind by Beta 3.0's release in July 2010. Information It is a Tug-o-War map tasking the Desperados and Vigilantes with pushing the minecart to the enemy base to win. This map does not include any courses. Eliminator is set towards the mines but most of the scenery comes from the wooden buildings where the players will spawn, not including the vantage spots both teams can use to surprise the enemy. This map is one of the few maps currently used in the ranked map pool and is amongst one of the most popular Teamplay maps in the game due to this being the least camper friendly map, forcing players to go for the objective most of the time. Gameplay Players are spawned in the cabins closest to the minecart at the start of each round allowing them to reach the minecart the fastest they can. When the minecart is sitting at its original position, players are not allowed past the first building of their opposition's, presumably to avoid spawn camping from behind. There is also a lot of cover for the defending side if the minecart goes into their area allowing for the defenders to have a tight hold of their defence and have a chance at making a comeback. In a normal setting, players are not given fixed class loadouts, thus they are given the opportunity to buy their loadout of choice as long as they have enough money to buy them. One thing to note is that you are unable to buy the Sharps Rifle on this map due to the max being $127 and the Sharps costing $230. Locations Spawns The Desperados and Vigilantes will begin the round by spawning in the buildings closest to the minecart. As the round progresses, one team can spawn where the minecart spawns and the other can spawn towards the furthest point where the minecart will end. Layout The layout is asymmetrical, the middle area comprises of a small building where the minecart spawns while both teams are situated in two big buildings. The furthest away is their base where the minecart ends but the closest to where the minecart originally spawns also has a hidden passageway which allows you to run over to the vantage point in the top right corner of where the aforementioned building is. This map is also only one lane in the most important areas of the map, while a second lane is created towards the original team spawns to get to the vantage point. It then becomes a three-lane area when you reach the middle of the map as you can go below the bridge and up the hill to the opposing side of the map. Gallery Eliminator.jpg Eliminator 1.jpg Eliminator 2.jpg Eliminator 3.jpg Eliminator 4.jpg Eliminator 5.jpg Category:Maps